Differences
by wolfluv6136xonico6426
Summary: It's Nico's POV for the seconed part of Wanted by No One. Nico meets a girl. She isn't like Sarah at all. He has a strange feeling like he knows her. Could Nico have met her before?
1. Anger Unmasked

**6136: Well, I know not many people were… thrilled about the first part. I hope that the people who actually liked the story and are reading this, enjoy this new part. Umm, I could use some ideas. For the people who haven't read the first part of this story, THIS IS THE SECONED PART OF MY STORY AND THE FIRST PART OF MY STORY IS CALLED _WANTED BY NO ONE._**

* * *

I snapped. I couldn't deal with the fact that my dad was being "nice" to me after he told me that I have to go down there for three months. Really? Now I was in the Underworld ready to "help" Hades, my father. Did I want to go? No! Of course not! I just didn't want him to get angry... If he did, all hell would break loose. No pun intented.

As I stood in front of the huge black doors to well umm, my dad's place, I knew that I wouldn't be able to mask my anger at him. I mean, he tore me from my... life basicly. I had friends and enemies and a place to stay where there actually were living beings... And if you think that Hades is a living being... well take it from me. Hades has no heart. If he did, it would be as dark, cold, and sick as Tartarus. Yeah, I said it. And I meant it too.

I walked into a huge hallway leading to the huge throne room where my dad sat on his huge ass. I glared at him so he knew that he would be the first to talk."I don't understand why you are mad at me."

"Well then why don't you guess."

"You will tell me Nico or I'll-"

"Or what?"

"Have it your way," he muttured."You will not go back to camp half-blood until I say so. Forget about the three months deal. Your staying."

I couldn't speak. I came out of my stunned state and started walking out. I stopped and said in a hushed tone, "You just wait and see."

He couldn't possibly apoligize enough. I would never forgive him. I didn't care if he was my father! If he thought I was to apoligize to him... I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I kicked a stone while I was walking and, strangly, the stone came rolling back. I hesitated at first but I slowly started making my way over from where the stone came and to my surprise, I saw a small dog staring back at me.

Yes it was strange but... that meant that there was a person, an alive person, not too far form here." Sup doggie. Yeah your a cute little dog." He barked at me as if to say "Yeah you know it." I took his collar and checked to see what his name was. It read Suvi. It was an akward name but it seemed familiar... Where have I heard that name before? Suddenly, Suvi ran off like there was a dog whistle or something. I got up and started running after the dog so that I might have a chance to see the owner. After about two minutes of full on sprinting, Suvi was slowing down and came to a complete stop and sat down. I looked all around but there was no one there. Panting, I said to the rocket-dog, " Where is your owner? You made me run all this way for nothing?" He stayed quiet. Thinking that there was no one there, I started walking back. I stopped when I heard a thump. I turned around quickly and to my surprise I was face to face with a teenage girl. She had bright blue eyes like Thalia's and her hair was obviously dyed black. She also had pale skin and a suprised yet determined look on her face. Then she took off, Suvi following.

Of course I had to follow her. I had to find out who she was. The girl was fast as hell! It's like she had been here a long time because she lept over, ran around, and doged things like she knew them like the back of her hand. I was having trouble following her. A river came into view and since it was in the underworld, could not be crossed without something bad happening but no. That would not stop the nameless girl from running. She ran up a little cliff, grabbed a rope used for hanging( don't ask me why it is there, ther is just a lot of random death "things" strewn across the underworld), swung and let go dropping her onto the other side of the deadly river. Her dog just ran, jumped, and reached her. And still, she kept running. I stopped because if a ran anymore, I would start to throw up. I kneeled on the ground catching my breath.

I then vowed that I would follow her and I would find out more about her. I would find ou about the Nameless Girl.


	2. MCR's Helena

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to continue to follow her and see where she was staying. I saw her running still. As I watched from the small cliff I thought that since I could the Nameless girl still, I would watch from here until I saw where she stayed. Yeah I guess you could call me a stalker right now but... I had to find out more about her.

It's not just a coincidence. It's a connection.

The Nameless went behind a huge boulder and disappeared behind it. Now all I had to do was sneak up on her. Easy enough. I had my sword in my hand long before I approached the giant rock. Good thing too because if I got my sword a second later, I would have been dead. She must have heard me coming because she lashed out at me before I had time to react. She knocked me down and I had I very sharp sword tip at my throat. Her eyes showed disgust and a strange sense of curiosity. "Well," she asked me in an irritated tone.

"What do you want?" I lifted my hand and carefully removed the sword tip that could have killed me easily.

"Who are you, why are you here, and please don't kill me." To my surprise, she laughed. Not like an evil laugh but it seemed creepy to me.

"I'm here to disappear. I won't kill you. But I don't feel comfortable telling you who I am until you tell me why you followed me."

"I am Nico do Angelo and I am a son of Hades-"

"Obviously."

"Ok look. I know this is going to sound strange but just hear me out. I feel like I know you and I just wanted to find out about you to see why I feel like this an-"

"Ok I don't need your whole story. I'm Ana. And you've met my god Suvi. And like I said, I am here to disappear."

"If I may ask, what do you mean by disappear and is Ana short for something?"

"I'm not sure what I can say what I mean... I just want to disappear... I don't know how to explain it. As for is Ana is short for anything... you could say that."

"So what is your full name?"

"Random question. Do you know about the band My Chemical Romance?"

"Yeah... What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you know the song Helena?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"That is my name. My full name is Helena."

"Yeah. Sure. And my name is Billie Joe Armstrong."

"Fine. Don't believe me. But I think I would know my own name, Nico."

"So... you are a demigod." She gave me a look then said, "Your seriously asking me if I am a demigod."

"... Now I feel stupid..." She laughed at me.

"Why do I still feel like I know you?"

"Maybe you do."

"Have you ever been to camp half-blood?" She didn't respond. "Well? Have you?" Still no answer. Ana turned around and pulled something out of a backpack on the ground. It was a lighter. She went to a small ring with rocks surrounding it. A fire pit. She had some branches from where, I don't know. She started a fire and looked at me.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what."

"Yeah, I've been to camp half-blood."

"Who is your godly parent?"

"Godly parent," she laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not telling you."

"I'll find out."

"No you won't."

"I take that as a challenge."

"Hah! Good luck. Your gonna need it," Ana muttered.

"Your hurt."

"What?" She moved over to me and took my arm. "Holy shit, I didn't even feel that."

"Hold on," she said as she grabbed something else out of her bag."I always bring some ambrosia and nectar." I found that amusing. "Give me your arm." After she was done fixing up my arm she said,"You don't know how you got that cut?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"Look. Umm, your welcome to stay at my dads place..."

"No thanks."

"No? Why?"

"I know that you are mad at your father and I would love to see a fight between you and him but, he would see that I shall go in the morning. Or... after I sleep because there is no sun here... No wonder you so...," she trailed off.

"So what?"

"Nevermind," Ana smiled to herself. She seemed to be thinking happy thoughts because she was smiling and humming. Anyone else would think she was like May Castellan. Crazy. Just ask Percy. I recognized the song Ana was humming. It was I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. It is a good band by my standards.


	3. So you can kill me in my sleep?

"You should get some sleep," I said to Ana after we ate. She responded with,"Why? So you can kill me in my sleep?"

"Why do you still think of me as a liar?"

"I don't. You just have not gained my trust yet."

"No offense, but why do you talk like that?"

"Talk like what?"

"Like... Like your not from the 21st century. Kind of like me sometimes..."

"I don't know. I noticed something about you too that not many demigods have. Some might call it a gift. Others, a curse."

"I'm not following you."

"Look. I know that you are not from this time. I know that you are supposed to be dead. My best guess is to say that you were born sometime around the war against the Germans." I felt my face get hot. That's because what she said was true."Oh so I was right?"

"Yes."

"What year were you born in?" I stayed silent."I said, what year were you born in?"

"I don't know okay? I'm going to sleep."

"Okay... I'm sorry." She had a little look of annoyance on he face.

* * *

**6136: ok so um... i know lots of u dont read this anymore because i never update blah blah blah... well im in a writing mood so im going to update and i fixed a lot of spelling errors. i must have been really tired when i wrote my first few stories because 1: they suck. and 2: spelling errors EVERYWHERE. so um yeah im gonna update more often.**


	4. The Bi-polar Side of Things

For once, I didn't dream when I slept. It was really weird. I almost always had dreams or nightmares. I don't know how much time passed but Ana woke me up.

"Get up. Get. Up. Gods damn it, Nico di Angelo. Get. The hell. Up!" Nice way to end my slumber. I groaned and remained curled up on my side.

"Alright, that's it." Coldness doused me head to toe and left me shaking. I jumped up and spun around to find Ana with a bucket and a sly look on her face. Triumph.

"What the fuck?!"

"Aww, are you cold?"

"Bitch!"

"Alright I'll give it to you strait. You gotta go. Away from me. I'm going back above ground and I can't have a person like you slowing me down. Get it, got it, good." I was dumbfounded. I think she was bipolar. She had to be. No one would change that quick. She stood there for a minute as I stared back. I quickly looked down, as I was creating a very awkward situation.

She muttered something but I wouldn't make it out.

"What?"

"Leave!" She almost shouted it at me. Shaking, cold, wet, and furious, I left her without a word. After a minute of walking, I looked back. Everything- the fire pit, the bucket, the dog, and the Nameless girl- was gone. I started back to my dad's place. He was going to so pissed at me. I didn't care anymore. I just did not give a rats fury little ass.


End file.
